1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a stretchable display device capable of being expanded or contracted by external force, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-luminous display device displaying images using an organic light emitting element (e.g., an organic light emitting diode) that emits light. Since the organic light emitting diode display does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device, thickness and weight of the entire display device may be reduced. Further, since the organic light emitting diode display has high grade characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, the organic light emitting diode display receives attention as a next generation display device for portable electronic devices.
Recently, the organic light emitting diode display has been developed as a flexible display device and a stretchable display device by using a substrate made of a flexible or elastic material, e.g., plastic or foil, which can easily accomplish a large-area, thin, and lightweight display.
In the stretchable display device, intervals between elements on the substrate change depending on how the substrate is stretched. Thus, directional deviation of display resolution thereof may occur depending on a direction of the stretch. For example, when the stretchable display device is expanded in a lateral or longitudinal direction, a display resolution in one of the lateral and longitudinal directions decreases, such that image representation may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.